Through the darkness : ¿Sweet or trick?
by Victoria.Arias29
Summary: Especial de celebración de: Through the darkness 《Rick X Morty》 Presentando a los queridos Rick Sanchez y Morty Smith en la oscura noche de Hallowen como el gran lobo feroz y el pequeño, pero peligroso, conejo blanco."Demasiadas veces olvidas que soy el lobo".
1. Parte 1: Conejo Blanco

La luna permanecía en lo alto, brillando intensamente sobre las calles, y una tenue niebla que cubría cada centímetro, la gente se preparaba, y los niños en bellos disfraces comenzaban a recorrer las calles con sus calabazas, acompañados de la luna y las risas infantiles, como siempre prometiendo que sería dulce o travesura.

Morty estaba listo, con las orejas y la máscara encima de su cabeza y entre los mechones castaños, la esponjosa colita en su lugar y su corazón acelerado al caminar fuera de la solitaria habitación.

-Te ves adorable...-Soltó una risa Rick al mirarlo bajar las escaleras y decir, un tanto burlón y malicioso, viendo la vergüenza en el menor al terminar de bajar las escaleras y acercarse, solo molestando, ya que además de la cola y máscara, no usaba mucho más, aún así, consciente de que ser un conejo le molestaba.

-Cállate o te golpeare.-Pronuncio Morty más allá enfadado, cruzándose de brazos, sin poder lograr parecer amenazante, no con Rick.

-Oye, no es mi culpa, ya deberías saber que no debes apostar contra mi.-Murmuro al acercarse, y Morty sintió como su corazón se detenía un instante, como siempre que Rick se acercaba, retumbando mas fuerte con cada paso.

-Ve-ete a la mierda, Rick.-Tartamudeo nervioso por su cercanía, permaneciendo con la mirada en sus ojos.

-Vamos, un conejito tan tierno como tú no debería decir tan malas palabras.-Sostuvo su rostro, sus dedos rozando su piel, sonriendo al ver el nerviosismo que intentaba ocultar al acercarse aún más, hasta que Morty sintió su respiración en los labios, y tembló.-Se nos hace tarde.-Se alejó dejándolo con una fría sensación, mirándolo seriamente, todavía con un rastro de sonrisa en su rostro al ponerse la máscara del lobo blanco.-Vámonos.

-Si-si.-Con rapidez Rick abrió el portal, tomando la mano del menor y haciéndolo caminar a su lado al atravesar el portal, pronto encontrándose en el lugar de luces brillantes y ensordecedora música, entre seres de diversas y colorida ropa, una mezcla de fantasía en aquella dimensión donde cada día celebraban el día de brujas, una dimensión donde cada criatura oscura era una horrible aparición para quien terminara allí por accidente.

Era un lugar tan maravilloso como aterradoramente peligroso, por que ahí cada uno de los monstruos que se usaban en los cuentos para asustar a los niños, eran reales.

Los disfraces solo eran para pasar confundirse mejor en el lugar, por que ahí no todos eran amables y buenos con los visitantes, y las máscaras en ellos casi los hacían parecer parte de ese planeta, y aquella dimensión.

Morty lo miró en silencio un instante, la máscara de Rick cubría su rostro por completo, las orejas del lobo alzándose por encima de su cabeza que, acompañado con su ropa negra, le daban un aspecto sombrío que combinaba con el mundo a su alrededor.

Pronto, el mayor tuvo que marcharse, tuvo que dejarlo atrás, seguro de que no quería a Morty de un lugar tan peligroso como al que iba para entregar aquello que había intercambiado con uno de los comerciantes de ese planeta.

Morty solo asintió en silencio, incluso cuando no quería alejarse de el, viéndolo marcharse y desaparecer entre las personas danzantes antes de caminar a las afueras del lugar, y quitarse la máscara, solo dejandola encima de su cabeza, viendo la luna llena en el cielo que tanto se parecía a la de su hogar, y que al mismo tiempo era tan diferente, por que aquella, era de un rojo tan intenso como la sangre, sumiendo todo bajo una tenue luz carmesí.

Entonces, cuando estaba a punto de volver adentro para esperar a Rick, chocando de frente con un muchacho encapuchado, los mechones negros de su rostro cayendole sobre los intensos ojos azules.

-Lo siento.-Intento seguir su camino, sin embargo el otro no se lo permitió.

-Pero que conejito tan lindo.-Escucho de pronto, sintiendo un pequeño tirón en la cola del traje, frunciendo el ceño al voltearse en dirección al pelinegro que, lo miraba de cerca y le dedicaba una sonrisa torcida, en sus ojos brillando un oscuro sentimiento.

-Lárgate.-Morty dijo al verlo acercarse un paso, dejando clara la diferencia de altura entre ambos.

-¿No estás de humor, pequeñito?.-Se acercó unos pasos, demasiado cerca para el gusto de Morty, quien solo lo miró en silencio, sin moverse.-¿No te gustaría ir un rato conmigo?.

-No, gracias.-Nego Morty una vez más sus intentos por acercarse, ya que sabía, no debía acercarse a nadie de allí, que todos ellos eran un peligro, sin embargo el otro no parecía querer rendirse, no parecía querer dejar ir la que estaba seguro, sería una deliciosa víctima.

-Vamos, solo será un instante, prometo que te divertirás mucho conmigo.-Su voz suave sonó en sus oido, y tomo su brazo, sus dedos fríos como hielo envueltos en su piel, acercándolo hasta el, y el cuerpo de Morty se tenso por completo al sentir al otro junto al suyo, alzando la mirada.

-Mas te vale quitarle las malditas manos de encima.-Se escuchó la seria y gélida voz de Rick a su espalda, un tenue tono de furia escondiéndose en ella, y en la sombría mirada en sus ojos.

-¿O sino que?.-Reto el pelinegro con una burlona sonrisa en su boca hacia el mayor en la entrada, y Rick sabía que podía ser peligroso, sin embargo, ellos lo eran aún más.

-La pasarás muy mal.

-¿Quién eres tú, el defensor de conejos?.-Pregunto divertido, sin dejar el tono burlón, sin embargo fue el momento de Rick de sonreir.

-No, el conejito puede defenderse perfectamente solo.-Afirmo al mismo tiempo que la punta de un arma se presionaba en el estómago del pelinegro, en el punto exacto que solo tomaba un movimiento para que el disparo atravesara el corazón, sus ojos volviéndose entonces y encontrando la molesta mirada de Morty.

-Será mejor que me sueltes antes de que te atraviese las entrañas.-Amenazo en voz baja el menor, y el miedo apareció en los ojos del pelinegro, bajando la mirada hasta el artefacto mientras quitaba su mano del brazo de Morty, y retrocedía un paso, demostrando que no era más que un cobarde, que lo único que sabía era alimentarse de seres más débiles e indefensos que el.

-Discúlpate con el.-Ordeno Rick, y el otro lo miró un instante, escuchando la amenaza en su voz.

-Lo-lo siento.-Pronunció en un tartamudeo antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse velozmente, desapareciendo entre las calles sumidas en la neblina de la fría noche.

-Vaya idiota.-Bufo el menor.

-No puedes culparlo, te ves tierno así.-Se burló a pesar de su furia, acariciando su cabeza al decir, bajando por su mejilla de momento descubierta, viendo la molestia en sus ojos.

-No soy tierno.-Musitó con terquedad.

-Lo eres en ese traje.-Rio con diversión Rick al decir, su rostro volviéndose serio de pronto al recordar lo ocurrido segundos antes.-¿Te hizo daño?.

-Solo tiró la cola de mi traje, no es nada.

-Bien, nadie mas que yo puede acercarse a ti, Morty, tu eres mío...-Murmuro seriamente, alzando su mirada hasta sus ojos, y Morty tembló de pies a cabeza, mirándolo en silencio, su corazón dando saltos, preguntándose si alguna vez había tenido alguna duda de que lo fuera.-...Nadie más puede tocarte.

-Como si quisiera que alguien más me tocara...-Musitó apenas audible al entrar juntos en el lugar, poniendo la máscara en su lugar, sin esperar que lo escuchara al seguir sus pasos, y es que no soportaba que nadie lo hiciera, que nadie le pudiera una mano encima, excepto Rick, incluso si el, no lo hubiera hecho.

Sabía que Rick todavía no podía olvidar la sangre que los unía, y que eso siempre los mantenía alejados a pesar de lo mucho que ambos sabían que se querían a pesar de no siempre decirlo, para Morty no era difícil olvidarlo, ya que no se había criado con el, le era fácil fingir que no había ningún lazo de familia entre ellos.

Entre las voces y la música alrededor, a mitad de la oscuridad, entre fantasmas y monstruos, Rick alzó su máscara, levemente alzando la de Morty también, deteniéndose e inclinándose hasta el, tomando su boca en un beso, sus manos bajando, y apretando sus caderas hasta estrecharlo contra su cuerpo, más y más cerca, tratando de calmar la furia en su interior.

El corazón de Morty se aceleró fuertemente, por qué en ese momento, y al mirarlo, Rick parecía justo aquello de lo que iba disfrazado, el lobo feroz, y que en ese instante, el era la presa que sus ojos veían.

Rick se alejó solo cuando no pudieron respirar, dejando a Morty con nada más que un corazón frenético y una respiración inestable en su sorpresa, perdido en las aceleradas emociones que le quemaban en el pecho, antes de que el mayor volviera a cubrirse el rostro y caminar a través del lugar sin pronunciar sonido.

Rick lo llevo con el esta vez, llevándolo a su lado mientras terminaba de hacer aquel trato por el que habían llegado ahí, y se arrepintió enseguida.

Aunque el menor las ignoraba, el no podía evitar darse cuenta de las miradas fijas que los demás le dirigían, miradas que dejaban en claro que sus ideas con el lindo conejito a su lado eran tan sucias como las suyas, por que habría estado mintiendo si hubiera dicho que no lo había imaginado haciendo cosas perversas en su cama.

Entonces, y cuando todo hubo terminado, Rick tuvo que contener esa parte de si que le ordenaba dispararle a cada uno de esos bastardos, a cada uno por atreverse a siquiera poner sus ojos encima de su Morty, y si no lo había hecho, era solo por que él estaba ahí.

Sabía que no podía matarlos delante de Morty, que eso arruinaría su noche, entonces hizo lo único en lo que podía pensar en su ira, y era sacar a Morty de la vista de todos, donde nadie más que el pudiera mirarlo, donde solo el tuviera la oportunidad de verlo.

-Nos vamos.-Tomo su mano al salir de la habitación donde había terminado su acuerdo, haciéndolo levantarse caminar del lugar en que estaba con excesiva rapidez, entre las luces de colores, el mayor tomando el arma de portales y en un pasillo vacío abriendo el portal a casa.

-¿Que ocurrió?.-Pregunto el castaño volviéndose hacia el con el ceño fruncido al atravesar el portal.

-Nada.-Musitó el mayor molesto, guardando el arma, tratando de marcharse de la habitación con la mascara en la mano, hasta que el muchacho se cruzó en su camino.

-Dime que ocurrió.-Exigió Morty al quitarse la máscara, sus ojos molestos al acercarse unos pasos a través del garage, odiando el pensamiento de que Rick le ocultara cosas, cuando el no lo hacia. El mayor lo miró en silencio, acercándose un segundo después.b

-Odio que cualquier otro se acerque a ti, que cualquier otro si quiera te mire.-Soltó furiosamente, con una mirada fría, y Morty negó con la cabeza.

Su corazón se aceleró al oirlo, incluso sino podía llegar a comprender por qué enfurecía cuando el, no le pertenecía a nadie más que Rick.

Entonces recordó, los celos no eran más que una desagradable consecuencia del pensamiento de perdida y el abandono, cuando amabas tanto algo que temías que te fuera arrebatado.

Sin embargo Morty estaba seguro de que no había nada que temer, por que él le pertenecía a Rick como nunca a nadie antes, y estaba seguro, a nadie después, para el, la única persona que siempre estaría en su corazón, era Rick.

-Eres un completo imbécil.-Sonrió tenuemente el menor al escucharlo, viendo su rostro molesto, y sus ojos furiosos, acercándose otro paso.-Rick, tú eres el único al que quiero. El resto del mundo y el universo no me interesa en lo más mínimo, no me importa nadie más que tú.

El menor se acercó en el silencio de la habitación que había ansiado toda la noche, por que aunque las fiestas eran divertidas, no eran lo suyo, y Rick jamás se acercaba en público a el, por que a los ojos de ese estúpido mundo, seguían siendo familia, y Morty quería más que un solitario beso a escondidas, quería mucho más de lo que tenía, más de lo que jamás tuvo, y quería llegar más lejos de lo que el mayor le permitía.

-Todos se van al final.-Replicó tristemente Rick, por que su miedo no era otro que perder lo único que le quedaba.

-Yo no, no iré a ninguna parte, te conozco, a ti, cada error, cada culpa, Rick, y te quiero aun así.

Se puso en las puntas de sus pies, sus labios rozando los suyos y su respiración calidad en su boca. Alzando la mirada hasta los ojos de Rick, sus manos cerrándose en su chaqueta, sin permitirle alejarse, dispuesto a hacer lo necesario para demostrarle, que el no lo haría, que jamas se iría de su lado, a menos que se lo pidiera.

-Ahora bien, querido lobo...-Sonrió suavemente Morty, a través de su miedo y su nerviosismo, su corazón sonando con fuerza en sus oídos.-...Esta noche, ¿Será dulce o travesura?.

Su voz se desvaneció en el aire, en el silencio y la oscuridad que siempre parecía rodearlo, y fue entonces, el momento en que el corazón del lobo se detuvo, latiendo desesperadamente por el pequeño conejo blanco.


	2. Parte 2: Cuidado con el lobo

Los rayos de la luna se colaban por la ventana mientras la noche transcurría, entre los suaves suspiros de Morty mientras se perdía en los besos de Rick, y las caricias que recorrían su cuerpo.

Ahora el pequeño conejo blanco, quizás demasiado en comparacion con el mayor, estaba sentado sobre la mesa de trabajo bajo las manos del lobo, a punto de ser devorado a mitad de la noche, papeles y un montón de cosas tiradas por el suelo después de que Rick las hiciera caer.

Morty apenas podía respirar, y su corazón casi se detuvo cuando Rick pudo sus ojos en los suyos, murmurando.

-Contigo siempre preferiré la segunda opción, Morty...-Soltó el mayor, y antes de que el muchacho pudiera decir nada, Rick tomó su boca en un acelerado beso, Morty sólo logrando reaccionar lo suficiente para sujetarse de sus brazos, Rick estrechando su cuerpo contra el suyo, hasta que Morty casi pudo sentir sus latidos.

Un profundo calor se instauró en Morty entonces, sus pensamientos nublandose mientras era incapaz de hacer otra cosa que sentir las manos de Rick en su cuerpo, y sus besos sobre su boca.

-Duele, Rick, yo...-Murmuró en sus labios, intento a hablar, apenas audible, y la mano de Rick bajo por su ropa, sin apartar sus ojos de los suyos al acariciarlo por encima de la ropa, justo en el punto que lo hacía temblar, haciendo que el corazón de Morty retumbara, y un jadeo le abandonara los labios.

-¿Aquí?.-Preguntó rozando su entrepierna, y avergonzado el menor asintió con la cabeza, apretando sus manos en la chaqueta del mayor al cerrar sus ojos, a pesar de su orgullo, y Rick sonrió maliciosamente al ver lo que provocaba en el, al ver como furiosamente luchaba contra su cuerpo y las intensas emociones.-Entonces tendremos que arreglar el problema, ¿No crees?.

-Rick, ¡No!.-Gritó el menor cuando lo alzó en brazos, tomando sus piernas y obligándole a rodearle las caderas, un pequeño gemido escapando de la boca de Morty cuando el cuerpo de Rick se rozó con el suyo, y avivó su desesperación.-Rick...-Jadeo sin aliento.

-No llegaremos a la habitación si sigues diciendo mi nombre así, idiota.-Murmuró el mayor con dificultad, y un tono burlón, tomando toda su fuerza controlar sus ansias y no terminar haciendo aquello que tanto deseaba en medio del pasillo, ya lentamente dejando de importarle cualquier cosa que pudiera detenerlo.

Morty se escondió entonces en su cuello, sin replicar de nuevo o decir nada, sujetándose a el mientras recorrían la habitación hasta llegar a la del mayor.

Con cuidado, Rick lo depositó en la cama, y Morty se perdió en sus besos, sin ser consciente del tiempo o nada a su alrededor mientras las manos de Rick lo tentaban a cruzar aquella línea invisible que existía entre ambos y ninguno se atrevía a cruzar, incluso cuando era lo único que querían.

-Lindo conejito, para la próxima ten más cuidado con el lobo.-Musitó contra su piel, y Morty negó con la cabeza.

-No quiero tener cuidado con el lobo, a mi me encanta el lobo.-Murmuro divertido en su agitada respiración, haciendo reír a Rick en voz baja.

Sentía la boca de Rick bajando entre besos y mordiscos por su garganta, su piel adolorida, ardiendo mientras se retorcía bajo su cuerpo, avergonzado de su propia desesperación, esa que despertaba con cada roce mientras sus manos fuertes le apretaban los muslos y lentamente subían a través de su cuerpo.

Rick tomó su rostro, volviendo a su boca, explorando cada rincón hasta hacerlo gemir, las manos temblorosas de Morty aferrándose a la chaqueta oscura, aferrándose a el con corazón acelerado y la respiración rota mientras era incapaz de soportar la distancia entre ambos un segundo más.

-Pequeña mierda ansiosa...-Lo escuchó por encima de su oido al alejarse, riendo burlón antes de que le arrancara la remera negra por encima de la cabeza, tomando también la máscara y lanzandola a un punto lejano de la habitación.

Dejando su torso desnudo, los ojos de Rick recorrieron su piel pálida, durante un momento viendo tristemente las cicatrices marcadas sobre su cuerpo, esas por las que Rick habría dado todo por borrar.

Con una dulzura que Morty jamás había sentido, el mayor beso cada una de sus heridas pasadas, llevándose parte del dolor mientras el se retorcía bajo su boca, su mente nublandose entre el placer que comenzaba a sentir, y la tristeza ante cada recuerdo sobre su piel que Rick trataba de hacer desaparecer con sus labios.

Las manos de Morty se apretaron sobre las mantas al sentir las caricias en aquella sensible parte, antes de que bajara el pantalón que lo torturaba desaparecer por sus piernas.

La mano de Rick tomó su miembro suavemente, y un gemido exaltado escapó de su boca, seguido de suaves e incontrolables jadeos mientras su mano se movía entre caricias de arriba a abajo, lentamente volviéndose loco, perdiendo la cabeza de la misma manera en que hacía Rick al tocarlo.

Escuchar al menor gemir, y sentirlo temblar bajo su cuerpo comenzaba a volverse insoportable, la excitación crecía con cada tentador sonido que escapaba de sus labios, con cada suplicante movimiento de su cuerpo.

Lo único en que podía pensar era en apoderarse de el, volverlo suyo hasta hacerlo pedazos, hasta que el miedo de que le fuera arrebatado, y el se esfumara como todo lo bueno que había tenido antes desapareciera, hasta escuchar sus gritos de placer, sin embargo, el había sido herido demasiado, y Rick estaba aterrado de corromperlo de esa manera, de tomar su inocencia y destruirla en ese acto que era prohibido para ambos.

Aun así, parecía que jamás podía tener suficiente de su voz perdida en el placer,por lo que rápidamente su boca bajo, antes de siquiera poder pensar en detenerse, su lengua envolviendose a su alrededor, la respiración de Morty cortándose de golpe.

-Ah, no. Rick...-Se quejó con el rostro enrojecido, cerrando los ojos al no soportar la imagen de Rick con su miembro entre los labios húmedos, y que con movimientos rápidos lo hacía subir en confusas emociones, unas que no podia controlar o entender.-...No puedo, ba-asta, detente...-Intentó hablar entre el placer, temblando por unos segundos y gimiendo con fuerza cuando le fue imposible soportar aquella sensación un segundo más, todas sus sensaciones explotando en su interior, derramándose en la boca del mayor.

No pudo soportar abrir los ojos en su vergüenza, y permaneció inmóvil, tratando de recuperarse mientras la agitada respiración se le escapaba entre los labios, y su cuerpo no paraba de estremecerse.

-Morty...-Lo llamó el mayor, tomando su rostro suavemente.-...Mírame.

-Lo lamento, no quería...-Tartamudeo al parpadear y mirarlo, toda su fuerza arrancada de si, llevada por el viento, apenas quedando rastros del agresivo y orgulloso muchacho que era en realidad, y es que Rick lograba eso en el, lograba hacer aparecer eso que hace mucho había perdido, la inocencia y dulzura de quien era en el pasado.

-Esta bien, Morty, no te preocupes, eres bastante delicioso...-Sonrió Rick con malicia al decir, limpiándose los labios, y el rostro del menor volvió a enrojecer contra su voluntad, quedándose sin habla unos segundos.

-Bastardo.-Murmuró tratando de recuperarse, frunciendo el ceño, tratando de luchar contra sus emociones enloquecidas, esconderse detrás de una máscara fría como siempre hacia, sin embargo no podía, por que Rick derrumbaba todo su control.

Escuchó su risa antes de besarlo de nuevo, su boca acariciando lentamente la suya, sintiendo su propio sabor en los labios, antes de quitarle la chaqueta de encima, sus manos frías colándose bajo su ropa, y deslizándose a través de su piel.

Rick tembló bajo el roce de sus manos, y el sonrió con malicia al saber que también podía afectarle, y en ese momento Morty supo a la perfección lo que deseaba de Rick, más que su amor, más que nada, quería hacerle perder el control y la cabeza de la misma manera en que el le había hecho perder la suya cuando lo conoció.

-Esta mal, todo esto está mal...-Murmuró el mayor apoyándose en su frente, alejandose y llevándose con el toda calidez, el arrepentimiento y la culpa, la moral golpeándolo de pronto, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, y Morty se acercó a su oído, murmurando, seguro de que ya habían pasado un punto de no retorno.

-Somo los peores criminales del universo. Un pecado más ya no importa, Rick...-Le dijo suavemente en tentador y bajo tono a través del silencio, acabando rápidamente con la cordura de Rick, desvaneciendo cualquier arrepentimiento que pudo haberlo alcanzado con el término de sus palabras.-...De todas formas nos iremos al infierno.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Morty, dándose cuenta solo entonces que él estaba muy lejos de ser un indefenso conejito, que era lo bastante peligroso para poner al lobo de rodillas.


	3. Parte 3: Perdidos

Entre besos y dudas, entre inestables respiraciones y acelerados latidos, el pequeño conejo saco las garras, capaz de hacer lo que fuera para conseguir lo que quería, y para desgracia de Rick, los papeles parecían haber cambiado en un segundo, y la indefensa presa ahora era el lobo, por que todo lo que deseaba Morty, era a Rick, el no le dejaría pensar lo suficiente para alejarse.

En un inesperado movimiento, Morty se movió, dejando a Rick contra la cama, y el sentado en sus caderas.

Con rapidez sacó la estorbosa prenda superior del camino, por fin logrando ver su piel, sus caderas moviéndose entonces en un lento vaivén sobre sus pantalones y lo que escondía bajo ellos, gemidos imposibles de detener deslizándose en su boca.

Los ojos de Rick se posaron en los suyos con sorpresa, un jadeó escapando sin permiso por culpa del menor, y Morty supo que ya no podría escapar cuando sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a la piel pálida y lo movieron con brusquedad entonces, buscando como el, más de aquella deliciosa sensación que sus caderas juntas provocaban.

-Pequeño bastardo...-Gruño Rick al tomar su cabeza y besar sus labios violentamente, su desesperación quedando al descubierto en su beso, mientras el menor continuaba provocando la deliciosa fricción entre ambos y se acariciaba a sí mismo, retorciéndose de placer y gimiendo entre besos de agitadas respiraciones sobre el mayor, escalofríos llevándolo a la locura.

Rick no podía pensar al verlo, y sabía que si no se detenía pronto terminaría por perder el mínimo pensamiento racional que tenía y que pendía de un hilo entre la nube de excitación.

Comenzaba a pensar que ya no le importaría caer en ese incorrecto pecado al que Morty lo tentaba, comenzaba a pensar que cualquier consecuencia, cualquier castigo en el infierno valdría la pena por un segundo en su interior, y sentir su calidez.

Apartándose un poco de su beso, vio sus ojos nublados y cristalizados de excitación, trato de encontrar dentro de si mismo la fuerza para detenerse, sin embargo ya no quedaba nada de aquello en el, Morty había derrumbado cada una de sus barreras, ya no podía resistirse a el, y viendo su cuerpo desnudo sobre el, fue imposible soportar un segundo más.

Lo lanzó sobre la cama, boca abajo contra las mantas, tirando de sus caderas hacia atrás, más cerca. El menor lo miró sorprendido, viéndolo meterse los dedos a la boca mientras le bajaba la ropa interior con la otra mano, sintiéndose entonces profundamente vulnerable, a completo merced de Rick.

-Rick...-Intentó hablar en un inestable murmuro, deteniéndose en la intrusión de sus dedos y que buscaban esa parte que sabía lo haría suplicar, Morty gimiendo en voz alta ante la sensación, sus dedos cerrándose con fuerza en las mantas, sin poder callar su voz al enterrar su rostro entre las mantas que olían a el inundandole los sentidos.-Por favor...-Rogo en un hilo de voz, casi sin aliento, demasiado débil para decir más.

-Por favor, ¿Qué, Morty?.-Preguntó el mayor sin detener el movimiento de sus dedos en su cálido interior, presionandolo a decir lo que quería oír, golpeando suavemente aquel punto que hizo a Morty gritar descontroladamente un instante, Rick sonriendo al oírlo gemir y suplicar por, y solo para el.

-Te quiero dentro de una maldita vez.-Soltó en un murmuro, a través del sofocante calor y necesidad que ya no aguantaba, y Rick se paralizó, el silencio volviéndose profundo, solo interrumpido por las respiraciones erráticas mientras los ojos del muchacho se posaban en los suyos de manera suplicante.-Por favor...-Continuó murmurando, sin pudor alguno ya entre la confusa nebulosa que era su mente, y Rick no fue capaz de resistir aquella tentación al oírlo.

El cierre sonó en sus oídos de manera ensordecedora, jadeante el menor viendo como sin sacarse el pantalón todavía Rick empujaba sus caderas más cerca, inclinándose y deslizando su mano hasta su cuello, sosteniendolo quieto, entonces de una sola y certera estocada quedando en su interior, un grito de dolor y placer quedó atascado en la garganta del menor mientras sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza, y Rick tomaba sus labios unos segundos, en un intento de calmar la dolorosa sensación del menor.

-Rick...-Lloriqueo en su boca, mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y el corazón de Rick se apretó con dolor en su pecho. Maldiciendo en voz alta cuando el menor se movió con desesperación, tomando sus caderas con firmeza, deteniendo cualquier roce.-Por favor, ya no lo soporto.-Suplico una vez más Morty.

-Te haré daño, maldito idiota...-Lo mantuvo inmóvil, deteniendo el movimiento, sus dedos enterrandose en su piel. Tratando de contener sus latidos enfurecidos, y el tembloroso cuerpo bajo el, consciente de que si movía demasiado le haría daño, sin embargo a Morty eso ya ni siquiera le importaba.

-No me importa si me haces pedazos, no me importa mientras seas tú...-Musitó contra sus labios, enfrentando su mirada con ojos cristalizados por el dolor y la necesidad que abrumaba su pecho, y Rick perdió cada rastro de control que pudo tener, cualquier pensamiento desvaneciéndose, embistiendolo con fuerza, provocando un nuevo grito y un temblor que le recorrió el cuerpo y le hizo perder la respiración un segundo.

-Maldición, niño...-Murmuró en voz baja Rick, sintiendo como el muchacho bajo el se apretaba deliciosamente a su alrededor, por unos momentos aquella sensación enloqueciendolo en sus aceleradas respiraciones, entonces retrocediendo antes de volver a empujar con fuerza en su interior, la sensación volviéndose tan adictiva como peligrosa.

Las embestidas lo suficientemente profundas para hacer al menor gritar y lloriquear cuando el placer inundó cada pensamiento y latido, permaneciendo con su rostro oculto entre las mantas durante unos segundos, tratando de callar su voz, antes de que Rick saliera de su interior inesperadamente.

De pronto, dejándolo confuso y extrañamente frío en la cama, sin tener tiempo a abrir la boca cuando lo volteó y sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, las rodillas de Morty junto a sus caderas en la cama y su miembro rozando su vientre.

Rick lo acomodó sobre el, mirando su rostro sonrojado y jadeante, acariciando su cabello despeinado, mientras con lentitud el se deslizaba hacia abajo, y besaba sus labios lentamente.

-Muévete ahora, cariño.-Rick murmuró en su oído, en una suave orden, mordiendo suavemente la piel de su cuello, bajando hasta cada cicatriz sobre su piel, sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo hasta detenerse en sus caderas, acariciando cada herida pasada, y el menor guardó silencio, apenas conteniendo su corazón acelerado y la respiración errática.

Se elevó con las piernas temblorosas, lentamente dejándose caer en el miembro de Rick, la sensación en su interior dejando sólo placer atrás, escalofríos recorriendo su columna con cada pequeño roce de su piel y su cuerpo, hasta aquel punto dentro de si que le hacía perder la cabeza, y no fue suficiente, la necesidad se hizo más grande, fuertemente aferrándose a su pecho, cortándole el aire a momentos.

Jamás tendría suficiente de aquella emoción, jamás tendría suficiente de Rick, y aunque eso lo aterraba, lo aterraba amarlo tan fuertemente, era un sentimiento nuevo y mas cálido de lo que había tenido nunca, y no quería perderlo jamás, por que el solo imaginarlo lo destrozaba por dentro.

Besó al mayor con ferocidad entonces, con su ayuda moviéndose bruscamente hacia abajo, sus caderas chocando en una nueva embestida seguida de otra y otra.

Gemidos dulces, jadeos inestables y bajos gruñidos por parte de Rick, eran lo único que sonaba en sus oídos, uno nuevo con cada acelerado y desesperado movimiento de ambos, con cada embestida en su interior, cada vez que Morty caía sobre Rick y en esa sensación enloquecedora que no hacia más que crecer en ellos.

No habían pensamientos, no existía el mundo en ese momento, no existia el inmenso universo, sólo estaban ellos en esa habitación y cuando Rick tomo de nuevo su miembro en su mano, acelerando las embestidas, Morty finalmente alcanzó el cielo, con los ojos cerrados todas sus emociones rompiéndose al mismo tiempo en su interior, temblando al terminar en su mano, conteniendo un grito en su garganta.

Los movimientos de Rick no se detuvieron, besó a Morty apasionadamente, arrebatándole la poca respiración que todavía le quedaba, y en unas últimas bruscas estocadas, sintiendo el pequeño cuerpo en sus brazos estremecer con cada una, escuchando los dulces sonidos que escapaban de la boca del menor, se paralizó y se derramó en su cálido interior, todo su placer desbordandose.

La cabeza de Rick cayó sobre el hombro descubierto de Morty, estrechandolo fuertemente entre sus brazos, sin querer dejarlo ir, casi temiendo soltarlo escuchando los latidos tan frenéticos como el suyo mientras trataban de encontrar una respiración, entonces el menor encontrando el valor suficiente para hablar.

-Rick, yo...-Murmuró de pronto Morty apenas audible en su respiración, las palabras atascandose en su garganta, sin poder abandonarlo al encontrar los ojos de Rick, y es que no lograba pronunciar las palabras que jamás había dicho de aquello que nunca había sentido, nunca antes de conocerlo.-T-te amo, Rick.-Confesó entre tartamudeos incluso cuando el ya no lo hacia, tomando todo su esfuerzo hablar a través del nudo en su garganta.

-¿Que?.-El corazón del mayor se paralizó un instante, comenzando a latir con fuerza.

-No me hagas repetirlo, ¿O es que acaso tu vejez ya te dejo sordo?.-Intento escapar de la situación, preguntando en un tenue tono burlon, entonces Rick alzo la mirada hasta el lanzando el cuerpo en sus brazos contra la cama.-Ric-k...-Musito confuso Morty.

-Aún no termino.-Soltó sin apartar la mirada, sosteniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza con fuerza contra la cama con una mano, alzando sus piernas para rodearle con la otra, dando una violenta embestida, un grito escapando de Morty ante el movimiento, una nueva oleada de placer y dolor mezclándose en el cuando una nueva estocada golpeó su interior, y no se detuvieron, su cuerpo temblando ante cada una de ellas, perdiendo hasta los pensamientos, Rick sintiendo que perderia la cabeza ante la calidez de sus muslos aferrandose alrededor de sus caderas.

-Ah, espera...-Intentó detenerlo en un débil murmuro, luchando contra su agarre, sin creer que fuera capaz de aguantar otro segundo, y Rick casi gruño al acelerar aún más, besando su garganta, y subiendo hasta la boca tierna del menor, lo único que parecía necesitar en todo el universo para seguir vivo.

En una última profunda estocada, Morty se corrió para el, gimiendo dulcemente entre estremecimientos, la reacción agitada de su pálido cuerpo, cubierto de sudor lanzando a Rick por el borde, volviendo el placer que lo inundó completamente insoportable, haciéndolo correrse también y en su cálido interior.

Jadeante, con el aliento perdido, respirando el aroma de su piel mientras lo abrazaba y recuperaban sus latidos, Rick permaneció inmóvil, besando suavemente su cuello y las marcas rojizas que había dejado atrás mientras Morty mantenía los ojos cerrados y se esforzaba por respirar.

-Tambien te amo, idiota. Siempre lo he hecho.-Musitó en un murmuro que apenas se alzo por encima de un suspiro, los ojos castaños abriéndose con un suave parpadeo y alzándose hasta los suyos.-No te dejare ir a ninguna parte.

-No lo hagas.-Murmuró Morty en voz baja, dándole un breve y tierno en los labios, el más dulce que podía dar, y permaneció entonces, atrapado y perdido en los cálidos y acogedores brazos del lobo, justo ahí donde estaba su hogar, y Rick le sonrió al pequeño conejo, ese que había dejado de ser blanco, pero que ahora era suyo, perdidos en una olvidada noche de luna llena.

N/A: Pues bien, aquí está el final de este pequeño especial. Espero que les haya gustado, y disfrutado tanto como yo escribiéndolo, por que simplemente me encantan estos dos.

Si que me costó, pero espero haya quedado bien.

PD: No me maten por haber cortado el 18 en el capítulo anterior.

PD2: Luego lo edito, perdonen faltas de ortografía.

Muy bien, saludos y besos para todos.

Gracias por leer, y hasta la próxima.


End file.
